In the past
by Reed314
Summary: Atem is the vampire prince in serch for a group of travlers. Jade is a skilled rouge and shadow dancer.When she and her frineds are given a life or death choice Atem and Jade's fates will collide. But will it be fore better or worse?


Chapter one

Chapter one

A new adventure

Jade sat by the lake in a clearing in the Dark forest. Her senses were on high alert. She sighed in boredom. Guard duty was her least favorite thing to do.

There was a soft rustle in the leaves and in mere seconds Jade was on her feet with her bow out and arrow drawn back.

She scanned the shadows with her eagle like eyes and smirked. She pulled the string further and let it go, sending the arrow into the night shadows. The noise of metal against wood rang through the air as the arrow hit a tree.

"God Jade! Are you trying to kill me?" a deep voice asked as a huge 6 foot half orc stepped out of the shadows.

"Oh, you know me Tiny Big, I've never liked you." Jade said in a cold hearted voice. Tiny Big's grip on his oversized ax tightened as she said that.

"And I you" Tiny Big was about to attack when he heard a loud sigh and looked over into the forest to see their leader Eldon walking towards them.

"I clearly remember telling you two **not **to kill each other." He said as he ran a hand through his dark blond hair.

"Oh! Come one E! You can't expect me not to at least try! I haven't killed anything this week!" Jade said as she pulled her bow back onto its rightful place on her back.

"You don't have to worry about that any longer Jade. We are leaving tonight. We are bound to run into something and I promise that if it is little I'll let you kill it. Okay?" Jade sighed.

"Well, it's better then nothing." She was rather annoyed but began to pack her things none the less.

As Eldon and Tiny Big continued to gather their things Jade stared out at the full moon that lit the night sky. There was always something about the moon that made her feel whole.

"Are you ready?" Eldon asked as he placed a warm hand on her shoulder. She turned around and smiled.

"Yes, lets go." The small group walked into the Dark forest.

Eldon looked back at the young rouge. He couldn't help but feel sorry for her. She had joined the group when she appeared to be only ten. She had been all alone in the world. Neither he nor Tiny Big knew her exact age. She was a half demon and the demons all aged different then the humans and orcs.

Eldon sighed, causing Tiny Big to look over at him with a concerned look

"You ok, boss?" He asked

"Yeah." He said as he looked forward once again.

Atem and some of the other vampires stepped into the clearing Jade had been in only hours ago.

"They must have left a few hours ago, my lord." Another vampire said as he walked up to the prince that was standing by the sparkling lake.

"How can my farther expect me to catch these humans if they are always on the move? Did you find anything?" he asked as he turned around.

"Hey, we found some foot prints over here, and a journal, and an arrow in stuck in the trees." Joey said as he tried to yank the arrow out of the tree. "Dang! Who ever shot this arrow must have been good to get it son engraved into the tree." Atem smiled at his friend and walked over to the tree.

He looked at the arrow and took it from him. He pulled on it at an angle and the arrow came out. Atem was quick to drop the arrow when he felt a burning on his hand.

"The arrow head is made of silver. And who ever shot it wanted to play, not kill." He kicked the arrow head off the wooden part of the arrow and picked the arrow back up. "There is a protective charm on this arrow. This person wasn't as weak as we think."

"Here is the journal that we found and the foot prints are over there. They are very interesting. I think your farther might have been mistaken when he said they were all humans." He said as Atem took the journal and opened it to the first page.

_**Jade **__**Zap**___

The name was written in the most beautiful handwriting he had ever seen. He turned the next page to see a fully written entry.

_**January 4**__**th**__** 1597 **_

_**I have just joined Tiny Big and Eldon. They said that I would be a good addiction to their team because of my skills in shadow control and steeling. Eldon and I found it rather funny that when they arrived in town I had already stolen everything from the royal bank. Tiny Big's face was priceless. The two of us don't really like each other and Eldon has told us not to kill each other but sometimes I can't help but at least play around with him. I am turning 100 tonight but I only appear ten to these humans and orcs. **_

_**Traveling has been hard on my body. I am always tired at night and my arm aces from all the fighting. It was easier on my own. At night I think about running away but I remember I have no one to turn to. I will often walk in the woods thinking about all the times before. The wolves will sometimes join me. They like me for some reason. I must go now. I shall continue to write. **_

_**Jade Zap**_

Atem closed the book and walked over to the foot prints. The shoes were small and the heal had a snake that wrapped around it.

"These shoes are only available to one kind." He said

"What is that?"

"The demons."

Two hours passed and they hadn't found anything. Little did they know that their luck was about to run out.

Tiny Big and Eldon where talking about one thing or another while Jade lead them deeper into the forest.

Jade stopped dead in her tracks when she saw a 30 foot demon before her. Eldon and Tiny Big looked to see why Jade had stopped. Their eyes widened when they saw the red demon.

Eldon being the wise one dropped to his knees in a low bow. This brought Jade out of her trance and she followed her leaders lead and bowed down, but only onto one knee.

Tiny Big looked at them but didn't follow their actions.

"Get down here you stupid orc!" They both whispered before pulling him down with all their strength.

The demon looked at them. One thought ran through his head, "death". He was about to strike but was stopped when the young rouge looked up to revel the black and gold eyes of a half demon.

"Demon, why is it that you travel with a worthless human and orc?" He asked in the langue of demons.

"My great lord, it is because they are my only family since my family was killed." Jade replied in her native tongue.

"I see." He said. He thought for a second before smirking. He knew how he could use this group to his advantage. "I was planning on skimpily killing you, but I have found better use for you Halfling."

Jade nodded for him to go on.

"I will give you a mission." Jade nodded again. "Go to the castle and bring me the prince or princess. Keep whatever spoils you and your comrades wish, but be sure to bring them to me. Do you except this mission?"

"Give me a moment to talk it over with my comrades." The large demon nodded. Jade turned to Eldon and Tiny Big to see them waiting for her translation.

"Ok listen up, we have three choices. Run, Fight, or take on a mission. He will spare us if we take on the mission but only because I am a Halfling. So the mission is we have to go to the castle kidnap the prince or princess and bring them back to him. I'm all up for braking into a castle and killing some guards, you?"

"Well, it will keep us alive then I'm up for it." Eldon and Jade both looked over a Tiny Big who was still in a daze.

"I'm thinking he is too stupid to answer so I'm answering for him. We're doing it!" She said a little annoyed. Eldon nodded and watched as the skilled rough turn back to the demon lord.

"We have accepted you mission. We will return to this spot in five days time." She said to him.

The demon smiled "Wise choice Halfling. Take this, it will guild you to and from the castle." A red dragon like amulet appeared before Jade and she smiled. She nodded to the demon before she took it and pulled it around her neck.

She knew full well what this amulet would do so she quickly pulled Eldon's and Tiny Big's hands into her own right as a blinding light engulfed them.

Tiny Big's and Eldon closed their eyes, but Jade's eyes stayed wide open and began to change from the black and gold to a blood red that took over he whole eye.

When the light began to fade Tiny Big and Eldon fell to the ground rolling while Jade landed on her feet with grace. Her eyes were now her normal color once again.

"What the hell was that?" Tiny Big asked

"It was demon magic." Eldon answered a little shocked to see a Halfling use full demon magic.

"Indeed, the demon lord gave me the amulet so I could use my full powers to transport us here. As long as I have this amulet then I can use my full demon powers." Jade added to Eldon's statement. "I transported us to the castle. It took days off our journey now all we have to do is capture the prince or princess and take them back to the demon."

"So, what do we do now?" Tiny Big asked

"Wait."


End file.
